Feet Fighter
by WereGarurumonX
Summary: Ken and Ryu foot fetish bait. ADULT story. Ken/Ryu.


_**Feet Fighter**_

_Warning__: This is an adult story of a homosexual theme._

_Disclaimer: Street Fighter & all related characters are property of Capcom._

_Summary: Ken and Ryu = foot fetish bait._

_Pairing: Ken/Ryu_

_Authors Notes: Been meaning to do this for a while. Kind of surprising that there isn't any more foot fics out there I mean what the? Have you SEEN those feet? This story is just a dumb little sex fiction so don't go all nerdy "They would never do that!" It's just for fun okay? So... have fun._

* * *

"Hey Ryu?" Ken was the one to first break the meditative silence they had induced upon themselves early every morning.

"Yes?" Ryu responded with a measured calm that was a constant enveloping presence that surrounded him like an aura after every meditation. He never had a problem with his blond friends excessive need for speaking, for he too had his vices, and sometimes, even he was grateful for the silence being broken.

"Will you ever wear shoes?" Ken asked. It sounded like a casual question that would usually be a pleasant way to start a conversation and as Ken uncrossed his legs to lay them out in front of him in a regular stretching exercise, it crossed his face with a curious smile.

"Will _you_?" Ryu raised his brow in a questioning manner; sometimes he was grateful for Kens passing fancies. He never seemed to open with the heavy stuff; love, politics, religion. And for that Ryu was thankful.

"I will if you will." He replied with his big American grin playing on his face like a mischievous child taking part in a game of words.

The other man didn't reply however, his answer was clear. He allowed the corner of his lips to curve very slightly upwards—an action Ken would have missed if he hadn't known him for so long. Ryu was always a little self conscious about his smiling, and always turned his head away to avoid giving his emotions away. He chose to stare out between the trees that were situated behind Ryu and Ken's communal home and dojo.

Ken knew these tricks well and so never probed with his insecurities. The blond fighter instead leaned back on his elbows in the grass, groaning as he stretched out his well-toned body, earning a curious sideways glance from his stern, dark-haired best friend.

"I will not." Ryu said with all seriousness, before turning his eyes back to the rising sun between the tall trees. "I go barefoot for comfort."

"Hm, so you've said before." A yawn broke from Ken, whose sleepy eyes drifted closed and his head rolled back.

The sight was not lost on the other man who, after admiring his buddies typically relaxed form, had become oddly jealous and wanted to show Ken that he too could do the cool-guy relaxed pose act that he was currently performing with such ease in his presence.

Ken opened one eye to see Ryu ungracefully uncross his thick muscled legs and slowly spread them flat to the grass, outstretched before him like he had done. And although he had reluctantly begun to adopt a more 'comfortable' posture, he looked anything but serene. It made he chuckle.

"What?" Ryu gruffly asked, keeping his eyes fixed away from Kens. He didn't want to know his friend was laughing at how cumbersome he could be.

"_Nothing_."

Ryu scowled at how unconvincing he sounded, but didn't say anything and quickly retracted his legs, folding them back under himself, like a turtle hiding in his shell—Ryu hid his feet.

Suddenly Ken felt somehow responsible for this awkwardness. It had all started nicely enough and Ken immediately regretted laughing at him, he should have known better. So, doing what good friends do, he set about taking the conversation back to where they started.

"Will you ever wear shoes?" He asked, finding it hard not to smile.

"No." This time, when Ryu turned to look at him, he didn't hide the fact that he was smiling. "I go bar-"

"Barefoot for comfort yeah-yeah I know you said that already." Ken interrupted, clapping the white clad shoulder with firm affection.

With the mood certifiably easier, Ryu dared to retry being relaxed, for his own sake now more than for Ken, he leaned back on his palms flat in the grass behind him and uncurled his legs, spreading them out before him—a little too wide though as left foot came unintentionally sliding against the smooth top of Ken's right foot.

"Sorry…" Ryu mumbled, shifting his large foot away from the contact.

Ken however, saw this as a challenge, and never quiet the child in him, he smirked playfully wide and found his foot seeking out Ryu's, toes flexing to graze the sole of his friends in a very aggressive manner that made clear that the touch was definitely _not_ unintentional.

A surprised gasp followed suit as Ryu's extremely sensitive foot twitched and he quickly shifted away, the electricity running through him from the contact was not something he wanted to explain to his playful blonde friend. "Don-Don't do that Ken!"

"Why? Your not _ticklish_ are ya?" Ken was certainly in a daring mood today, and unfortunately for Ryu, he was intent on trying to make Ryu lose it. And the first thing he did when he saw Ryu's cheeks heat up, was jump on top of him, practically diving in his lap and knocking him on his stomach, luckily the soft grass was not unpleasant. Ken then proceeded to react before Ryu could, and sit heavily on his back reversing his position so his back was to the dark-haired mans face and reached across his legs to grab and pull a large foot in each hand towards his face.

"Ken, please." Ryu froze, it suddenly became apparent that Ken was about to tickle him, and judging by how incredibly sensitive his bare soles were, it would not be a very nice sensation. He begged quietly, sweat running down his face and down his chest.

"What was that Ryu? I didn't hear ya!" Ken was on the verge of hysterics. His antics appeared to be just for fun, but when Ryu felt the slick wet warmth of Ken's slimy tongue running the sole of his foot from heel to toes he shivered in nervous frenzies.

"_Argh_!" He screamed out and kicked against Ken's face wildly.

But such an act only spurred him on to lick the other sole, his long tongue spread flat as his saliva-coated mouth organ spread it's slick wetness between his toes, tasting the sweat—but that didn't bother him nearly as much as he thought it should.

This went on for a while; Ryu thrashing about in the grass, trying in vain to get away, but every time he moved, Kens tongue would wrap itself around one of his toes and his body felt a spasm-shock that forced is spine rigid in a tense sensation that surged with heat through his loins.

"_Mmm_ tasty Ryu." Ken was having way too much fun watching Ryu squirm like a wild animal in the grass. It was rare he saw his best buddy lose control like this, and it always thrilled him when he alone could bring the stoic walls he put up come crashing down, and all he had to do was suck on his toes.

"_Ken_!" Ryu warned, sweat was pouring down his red face and he wasn't sure how much more he could take, there was an intense pause where he felt like he would surely erupt in flames his flesh was near to burning with a heat he wasn't sure of the origin of.

There was a warning light behind the blue hues in Ken's eyes; he was surely a devilish one sent to torture him for some unknown reason, but the sheer innocence in his face said he had no idea how his actions were affecting him in ways neither of them expected. But being the unknowing party, Ken wasn't aware of any transgressions, and proceeded to suck both Ryu's big toes in to his warm, wet mouth at the same time, enclosing them between his tight lips and slurping noisily the tasty prisoners within.

"No!" Ryu's fleshy shaft was filling with hot blood and springing to life inside the loose confines of his white gi bottoms. Now he really was scared to move. Closed shut his eyes tight and imagined of purer things, flowers streams and other tranquil thoughts. But these thoughts were quickly stomped on as Ken shifted his position, turning and almost falling backwards between Ryu's legs. He caught hold of his friends ankles though and fell to resting in a leaning back position, bending Ryu's legs at the knees, and holding the soles of his wet sticky feet to use like an arm rest while his own feet found their way to sit menacingly close to either side of Ryu's face.

Kens wide toothy grin was something that usually spelled trouble, and as Kens rough bare feet squeezed his face between them, he knew he was in trouble. The blonde had quickly resumed his very noisy licking of his soles, still rubbing his equally big feet over Ryu's face, who was hastily turning his head left to avoid the right foot and right to avoid the left foot, but which ever way he turned his head, he found Ken's feet

The smell had quickly invaded his nostrils and he was suddenly very aware of his straining erection digging in to the ground beneath him. It was very nearly painful as his hips had a will of their own, grinding himself down against the grass, making a telltale sticky wet dark patch form on the front of his white gi's.

Ken was getting carried away in his roughhousing fetish, and had managed to wedge Ryu's mouth open with his toes and laughed wildly as he heard Ryu cry out for him to stop as he stretched his lips wide using his two big toes on each foot. He was having a great time torturing him.

"_Stoooop_!" Ryu managed to hiss through the toes stuffing his saliva-spraying mouth. He was close to exploding and he would have a hard time explaining that to himself let alone to Ken. It was getting too tight and Ryu had to stop this before he made a fool of himself, and now that he realized Ken's weight was no longer on him, he pulled his toes out of his mouth and scurried back away from him, dragging his slobber covered feet back from Ken's crazy tongue and tucking them under his butt to keep him from getting at them again. He looked like an embarrassed little boy, despite his huge muscles and severe frown.

"Hahaha oh my god your face! Hahaha!" Ken was in hysterics, holding his sides and rolling around in the grass.

"Please stop laughing at me!" Ryu had finally had enough, and snapped. His cheeks were pink and his fists were clenched. Any fool could tell he was serious. But it wasn't his words that made Ken stop laughing.

As Ryu's hands removed themselves from the protection he closed himself in, Ken gawked, wide-eyed and open mouthed at the impressive erection he was sporting. But then again he did in fact crack a smile since he found it funny that he didn't even realize how big his cock was.

The silence however forced Ryu to look at his friend. There was something off in his eyes, and his brows were quirked in a quizzical if not immoral fashion that he had never before associated to Ken's appreciation of him. Ryu was forced to follow his gaze—right down to his bulging, throbbing, veiny cock head that had poked it's way up and out from under the waistband of his pants. He could have sworn it winked at him.

"Yeah. Quite an impressive hard-on ya got there buddy!" Ken exhaled, strangely bewildered about the dripping prick. In fact he seemed damn near fascinated, leaning back on his elbows.

Ryu's eyes were wide with amazement and his body was immobile with fear, but he dared not to move for the slight matter that he was afraid he'd bust a nut if he so much as rearranged his raw cock. He mumbled something incoherent and felt uncomfortably under the blonde's burning regard. Should he move?

"So… are you gonna take care of that beast so we can go on with the rest of the day?" Entertainment broadcast across his face in anticipation that Ryu would in fact not do what he had just suggested. "I mean, it's gonna be bothering you all day unless you take care of it… And you might as well do it here rather than it bring down your performance so I can beat your ass easier later."

Ryu was shocked, was Ken seriously suggesting that he just drop his pants and masturbate in the back yard in front of Ken? For a long time Ryu had suspected his American friend of being a little crazy and now he knew for sure it was true.

Ken on the other hand was getting a little fed up with waiting. "Here… let me help you." And before Ryu could react—with shock; Ken's feet had with surprising skill, fished out his aching cock and began to slowly massage it between them.

"_Ohh_ what are you doing?" His shout was a bit suppressed as he bit his lip in a quiver of excitement.

"Getting you off, what's it look like?" Ken rolled his eyes. Apparently this was all still just a big game to him. He shifted closer, able to squeeze and feel the bulging cock under his toes. The active motions made his own member stir under his red pants, and soon enough he was openly groping himself through the cloth material. Ever the blunt one, Ken made no timid attempt to hide away his arousal, and quickly pulled out his throbbing cock; not as thick as the one his feet worked with, though it was long and had an attractive curve. He rubbed it, stroking his thumb over the head, bringing a bead of pre come to the tip. He brought it to his tongue and tasted it.

"I'm not a homosexual… and neither are you. "Ryu's eyes were still wide with shock as he lay there helplessly Kens tool to be played with. He knew they shouldn't be doing this and his lackluster energy was a sign he wasn't so sure about what was happening, but neither did he just get up and go.

"Ryu… you don't have to be gay to have fun." He sighed, and slowed his hands and feet in their repetitive motions but didn't stop. Until at some point of Ryu's uncomfortable suppressed groaning, Ken decided his own erection couldn't wait, and huffed, gripping Ryu hard between his soles. "If you don't reciprocate I swear to god I'll kick your ass."

"Huh?" Ryu was clueless for a second until he followed his eyes to Kens engorged cock which was in desperate need for attention. The idea sickened him, but the feeling he was getting was so good he felt as though he had to do something, anything, and so timidly stretched his legs across Kens—intertwining them loosely and finally, after an unbelievable pause in which Ken thought his balls would explode, Ryu's toes enclosed around his throbbing shaft.

He moaned and threw his head back, letting Ryu work at his own pace for now. He was impatient and in desperate need to orgasm, but he figured this couldn't get any better, and matched Ryu's speed on his cock as they both massaged the others' cock between their feet.

It didn't take long for Ryu to finally relaxed, laying on his back and grasping Ken's bare feet over his cock, guiding him with his hand how he best appreciated the relief to come. He couldn't believe they were doing this, if felt so good, but so wrong at the same time. He wasn't going to stop now, Ken was right—his hard-on would bother him all day otherwise.

Ken watched through heavy-lidded eyes as his breathing came out in short bursts. The sight was incredible; watching his rigid friend finally loose his inhibitions and show his human flaws. Jacking him off with his feet was well worth this. "Having' fun?" Ken smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Ryu grunted in response, his own feet grasped the other man and masturbated him furiously, making Ken cry out in shock at the speed of his sudden animalistic nature. A certain sick side of Ryu had been released, a part of him that enjoyed watching Ken fall back writhing and squirming in the pleasure his body was giving him.

"Fuck me!" Ken screamed at the intensity of his orgasm, as it spilled in great thick squirts all up his chest and all over Ryu's bare feet.

"_Yes_!" Ryu grunted out, roughly thrusting between his soles as he came a torrent of seed all over. The smell of sex and sweat permeated the air as the breathing came thick and heavy, both lying back with heaving chests and cummy feet.

A crazy situation had raised from a simple question, and despite the enjoyment the received, both men would have to be much more careful regarding questions in the future.

"So…" Ryu began, panting heavily from all the exertion. "Will _you_ wear shoes?"


End file.
